In recent years, radio frequency interference has been greatly increased due to an explosion of the number of electronic devices, which may cause impulsive noise to wireless devices. In order to mitigate the performance deterioration of a wireless device due to the impulsive noise, there has been a proposed nonlinear block which allows increasing an output value in case of Gaussian noise, whereas allows reducing the output value in case of large impulsive noise.
How to design the nonlinear block includes a method for determining a weight using a blanker. In the related art, there is a disclosed method to reduce an influence of impulse-like noise by using respective weights in an OFDM system.
Further, in the existing method of designing the nonlinear block as described above, a threshold value of a blanker is expressed in an equation to determine the respective weights. However, the expressed equation is complex and the BER (Bit Error Rate) performance degradation is significant in a high SNR region.